Indyjska przeprawa
W pośpiechu skierowaliście się najpierw w stronę prowincji Chi Chuan, gdzie na głębokich bagnach ukrywały się resztki tybetańskiej partyzantki Dalaj Lamy. Musisz przyznać, że kamuflaż mieli godny mistrza szpiegów z armii grubasa, bowiem gdy tylko przekroczyliście granicę mokradeł zbliżył się do was krzak oraz konar z dziuplą. Swój czy wróg? – zapytał podchwytliwe konar z wyraźną głową Tybetańczyka łypiącą z dziupli. To przecież ja głąbie. Przepuść nas do cholery, nie mamy na to czasu ''– odparł Dalaj Lama. ''Dokończ hasło – ''odezwał się krzak wyraźnie za mały dla nadzwyczaj wyrośniętego zwiadowcy – ''Nasz wspaniały przywódca to… Ech. Dalaj Lama. Źle. Jak to źle? Źle dokończyłeś hasło. Przecież sam je ustaliłem głąbie! '' ''W takim razie wypadałoby je spamiętać, co nie?! Bez hasła, cię nie przepuszczę i tyle! Nie ma nawet takiej opcji! '' ''Co to ma do cholery znaczyć?! ''– Dalaj Lama kipiał wręcz gniewem, tak że zacząłeś obawiać się, że starzec dozna ataku serca – ''To jakiś wywrót tak? Kogoście wybrali za mnie?! Zostawić was chwilę samych! Nikogośmy nie wybrali! Źle dokończyłeś hasło! Dalaj Lama ''– dokończyłeś ''No i dobrze! ''– wyrzucił z siebie zmęczony krzak – ''Możesz przejść. On może, a ja nie?! ''– zapytał Dalaj Lama. ''Nie, bo źle dokończyłeś hasło! Przecież powiedziałem dokładnie to samo! Wcale nie! Echdalaj Lama to nie jest nasz wspaniały przywódca! Jaki znów do cholery Echdalaj Lama?! No właśnie! '' ''Twoja matka to stara koza! Pół wioski za nią goniło po górskich stokach, bo myśleli, że uciekła im z pastwiska! '' ''Nie rusza mnie to! Nie przepuszczę ciebie i tyle! '' Uznałeś, że nie masz czasu na te przedszkolne przepychanki i z wciąż przewieszonym przez ramię niczym worek pyrków chińskim księciem zwróciłeś się do konaru, który stał jakby zapuścił korzenie. ''Potrzebny nam jest samolot do Indii! '' ''A po co? Musimy ożywić martwą dziennikarkę Marie Colvin! Nigdy nie słyszałem. Poważnie? To znana dziennikarka. Nic, a nic. To macie ten samolot? Tak, ale nim nie polecicie. Czemu? Bo on nie lata. Jak się okazało jedyny samolot należący do tybetańskiej floty powietrznej leżał od pokoleń na dnie głębokiego bagna. Nie zamierzałeś jednak tak łatwo dać za wygraną i zainspirowany nerdowską sagą, którą oglądałeś na vhs-ie postanowiłeś wyciągnąć pojazd za pomocą czystej siły mentalnej. Uyyyyhhhh ''– charkałeś jakbyś toczył batalię ze zwieraczami na toalecie pocąc się przy tym jak chory z ostrą sepsą. Jednak twoje wysiłki były daremne, pojazd ani drgnął. Wreszcie gdy straciłeś już zupełnie nadzieję zza drzew wyłonił się Dalaj Lama. Był równie spocony, bo choć nie jest gruby jak ty, całą drogę biegł uciekając przed krzakiem. ''Szybko, szybko! Do samolotu! ''– zaczął drzeć się do ciebie. ''Niby jak? Leży na dnie ba… Dalaj Lama nie czekając jednak aż dokończysz zdanie dał wielkiego susa wprost w moczary. By po chwili wynurzyć się niczym śnięta ryba. Głupcze! ''– trzepnąłeś go po pysku by ocucić po wyciągnięciu z bagna – ''Przecież tam od pokoleń rozkładają się ścierwa. '' ''Khe… khen… Myślałem, że dam… khe… radę. '' ''Jesteś jakiś upośledzony?! Przecież to jakbyś próbował zanurkować w starej, zjełczałej parówce! Khe… Wybacz… Musisz… musisz… ''- wydobył z siebie agonalnie po czym wyciągnął do ciebie swoją zartretyzmowaną pomarszczoną łapę próbując smagnąć zgrzybiałym paluchem. Czujny w porę uchyliłeś się unikając potężnej traumy. Jednak staruch skonał dokładając kolejne ścierwo, które będziesz musiał targać aż do samej doliny Gangesu. Tymczasem bachor wciąż drzemał przez co do głowy przyszło ci, że niczym szczyl pozostawiony w upale w samochodzie ten też dołączy do stosu ścierw nie przyciągając niczyjej uwagi. Jednak wreszcie ziewnął, przeciągnął się, by przyglądając się podejrzliwie swoimi lilipucimi skośnymi ślepiami wyrzec: ''Co tu tak capie do jasnej cholery!? To Dalaj Lama. Nie żyje. To dobrze. Odnieś mnie teraz do pałacu. '' ''Co? To rozkaz grubasie. Żwawo. Nie miałeś ochoty dłużej słuchać tego konusa. Postanowiłeś ogłuszyć go więc uderzając łbem o konar. Tybetańczyk zajęczał z bólu, jednak Chińczyk pozostał niewzruszony, uznałeś więc, że zafundujesz mu „dzięcioła” uderzając jego głową raz po raz w twardą korę dopóki nie zadźwięczy trzask łamanej czaszki. Głupcze! ''– warknął zirytowany następca tronu – ''Jestem wybrańcem Niebios! Nie można mnie tak po prostu zabić! ŁUP! ŁUP! ŁUP! – bez wytchnienia ciskałeś głową dziecka w drzewo. Wreszcie ten zmęczony zamieszaniem dał za wygraną. Dobra, przestań już mnie męczyć grubasie, to wyciągnę ten samolot – ''wyrzekł, by medytując nad mokradłem unieść pojazd mentalną mocą. Rychło w czas, bowiem właśnie do polany na której staliście przybiegł zacięty krzak, kordon chińskiej milicji, mongolska jazda oraz Walter Ramirez ciskający dookoła dynamitami. ''Ha! Jesteście w potrzasku! ''– krzyknął by po chwili minąć was i wbiec wprost do bagna. Nie padł jednak trupem, gdyż podobnie jak wzroku pozbawiony był również zmysłu powonienia. Za nim do moczaru jeden po drugim wskakiwać zaczęli jego wierni niewolnicy, przyzwyczajeni od dziecka do nużenia w kloace. ''Szybko do samolotu! ''– ryknąłeś na bachora, by odpychając szczyla władować się pierwszy. Z warkotem starego silnika albo dziada z POChP wzbiliście się nad moczary by wyruszyć w drogę do Indii! Przez jakiś czas waszej ucieczce towarzyszył jeszcze dźwięk wypruwanych kul z ręcznych działek i huk dynamitów, jednak żaden z pocisków was nie był już w stanie was sięgnąć. Kiedy jednak przed wami wyrosły potężne zbocza Himalajów zdałeś sobie sprawę, że byłbyś głupi sądząc, że zagrożenia minęły. ''Kto do cholery steruje?! ''– władowałeś się ze złością do kabiny pilota by dostrzec nikogo innego jak Alabamę Raciborską w stroju brytyjskiego lotnika siedzącą za sterem. ''Co do cholery robiłaś na dnie bagna? ''– chciałeś zapytać, ale zdałeś sobie sprawę, że krówsko prawdopodobnie tam mieszka. ''Co ty do cholery robisz?! ''– wydarłeś się więc na pindę. ''Spokojnie! To tylko ja, Ada Romanowska! ''– i by to zademonstrować odwróciła się do ciebie by obcesowo zdjąć pilotkę. ''Masz Colvin? Nie, ale spokojnie! Jest całkowicie bezpieczna, wysłałam ją pocztą do Delhi, prosto do świątyni! Błagam, powiedz, że to był chociaż polecony. Oczywiście! ''– odparła dumnie – ''Choć z drugiej strony mogłam zrobić literówkę w adresie, ale jestem pewna, że się znajdzie! Uważaj, przecież lecisz prosto na… '' ŁUP! – zabrzmiał głos podobny do tego które wydaje głowa dziecka uderzana o drzewo. Jednak to samolot zahaczył o szczyt góry by następnie z impetem runąć w mocarną brzozę. I gdy spodziewałeś się serii wybuchów i strzałów karabinu samolot niespodziewanie ruszył ponownie tym razem pędząc na łeb na szyje niemalże pionowo w dół. Śmierdzący dym unosił się z kokpitu a pachy całkiem ci się spociły. Postanowiłeś więc wytrzeć się tym wycieruchem chińskim księciem. Przyłapałeś go właśnie wtedy gdy korzystając z jedynego obecnego na statku spadochronu chciał się ewakuować. Niedoczekanie! Ruszyłeś na niego z wściekłość spychając was obu z pokładu pozbawionych jakichkolwiek zabezpieczeń niczym Pamela Boszko na dowolnej imprezie. I gdy wydawało się, że czeka was niechybna śmierć twój brzuch przyjął na siebie impet uderzenia by zgniatając generyczne hinduskie dziecko bezpiecznie wylądować pośrodku jakiejś beznadziejnej dziury. ''इस ''फैटी 'को 'देखो! 'आज 'रात 'हम 'भोज ''करेंगे ! ''– zakrzyknął koślawo jakiś brudny dziad w worku po kartoflach. ''स्वादिष्ट ! – odpowiedziała wygłodzona tłuszcza. Nie miałeś najmniejszego pojęcia co do cholery mówią, ale z ekstatycznych reakcji i z faktu, że każdy ze smoluchów musiał cię dotknąć i szarpnąć zrozumiałeś, że traktują cię jako bożka, który przybył do nich z niebios. Twoje podejrzenie potwierdziły się gdy tłum brudasów zaczął smarować cię masłem i oblewać olejem. Byłeś wniebowzięty, przynajmniej do momentu w którym zasuszony dziadyga postanowił bezpardonowo wepchnąć ci do ust jabłko. Pfeeeee!!!!! – ''splunąłeś dziadowi w twarz niczym lama albo dałn – ''Co to ma do cholery znaczyć? Tymczasem rozentuzjazmowany tłum nie przeszkadzając sobie przygotował już długi pal dekapitacyjny, gotowy na wspaniałą podróż przez twoje trzewia. W górę buchnął też płomień wielkiego ognia pośrodku osady. Uczta. Doskonale! ''– pomyślałeś, jednak niestety los znowu okazał się niefortunny bowiem właśnie w tej chwili do gnojowicy w której żyły anorektyczne brudasy przybył konwój z pobliskiego pałacu. ''Spaślaku! ''– zwrócił się do ciebie nienawistny przywódca straży z grubym wąsem. Siedział on na słoniu niemal tak tłustym jak ty. ''Pójdziesz z nami ''– dodał, po czym tuzin równie nienawistnych i wąsatych zbrojnych ruszył w twoim kierunku. Wszyscy oni nosili wymyślnie pozakręcane szable charakterystyczne dla zacofanych kultur i piratów. ''Nie. ''– odparłeś stanowczo. ''Jak to? ''– zdziwił się przywódca straży. ''Nie pójdę z wami. Jestem jedyną nadzieją tych zagłodzonych hindusów, nie zawiodę ich! ''– bezczelnie wytarłeś kłamstwem w twarz wąsaczowi. A tłum pospólstwa idealnie wyczuwając dramatyzm chwili ruszył naprzód by odgrodzić cię od prześladowców z pałacu. Rozegrała się niesamowicie brutalna batalia, która nie trwała jednak długo, bowiem wieśniacy byli zagłodzeni i pozbawieni broni, podczas gdy zaprawiona w boju straż bojowa posiadała niezbędny rynsztunek i wyjątkowo agresywnego słonia bojowego. Rozejrzałeś się w szoku po pozostawiony pobojowisku. Ścierwa matek i ich dzieci leżały porozrzucane po całej wiosce, inni z kolei pozostawieni byli żywi, lecz unieruchomieni i bezbronni z kośćmi zmiażdżonymi na miazgę przez bojowego słonia. AAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – wyła jakaś pinda w niebogłosy, a jeden z wąsaczy nie mogąc już dłużej znieść jej pisków wepchnął jej kamień głęboko w krtań. Guarrggghhhh – zacharczała, by gorączkowo złapać się za szyję. Po krótkiej chwili jej twarz napuchła i zsiniała, a gałki oczne wywaliło na wierzch. माँ ! – rzucił się w jej stronę jakiś rozpłakany szczyl, jednak nie dane mu było ostatni raz przytulić swoją matkę, bowiem potężny słoń bojowy uznał, że najwyższa pora rozdeptać jej zwłoki na kawałki. Twoje myśli jednak powędrowały gdzieś indziej niż na przygłupich hindusów. Chiński książę, co się z nim stało? Rozstaliście się szamotając w powietrzu, optymistyczna wersja zakładałaby, że roztrzaskał się na jakiś skałach, ale widziałeś już jak ciężko go wykończyć, a jego obecność niemal zawsze oznaczała kłopoty. Inny problemem był fakt, że pozostawiłeś truchło Dalaj Lamy na samolocie razem z Andaluzją Rumuńską. To były jednak zmartwienia na potem, bowiem w tej właśnie chwili hinduska straż zakuła cię w mosiężne kajdany, którymi zwyczajowo przetrzymywano słonia. Poprzez gęstą i niepozbawioną kryjących się malarycznych komarów i małp-gejów z aids dżunglę ruszyliście drogą do wspaniałego pałacu radży Pankotu. Złote pawilony, subtelne kopuły, strzeliste wieże, perskie dywany, cerowane sukienne ściany, zapach orientalnych olejków i kurkumy! Wszystkie te wspaniałości ominęły cię bowiem na głowę zarzucono ci płócienny worek o zapachu zeszłorocznej rzepy. Wreszcie wyrzucono cię do głębokiej piwniczej ciemni. ''Rzepa? ''– zwróciłeś się w ciemną przestrzeń dostrzegając pośród czerni mroku niewielki błysk. ''Rzepa? ''– odpowiedział starczy zmęczony głos. ''Dalaj Lama? ''– zdziwiłeś się. ''Dalaj Lama? ''– zdziwił się głos. Okazało się, że to nie Dalaj Lama, ale kolejny z wielkich mędrców – Mahatma Gandhi. Naćpany grzybami próbował przeistoczyć się w budyń by wyciec przez niewielką kratkę ściekową. ''Czemu akurat budyń? Chodzi ci o to by wtopić się w resztę zawartości ścieków? ''– zapytałeś dociekliwie. ''I jak chcesz potem zmienić się z powrotem będąc budyniem? '' ''Nie przemyślałeś tego ''– dodałeś po czym pieprznąłeś starucha z całej siły w wyraźną szczepionkę na gołym ramieniu. ''Aaaaa! Byłem już tak blisko! Tak blisko brudna świnio! ''– odwrócił się nagle nienawistnie by wbić ci koślawy paluch w oko. Zawartość gałki wypłynęła na zewnątrz. ''Jesteś nienormalny! ''– wrzasnąłeś w panice. Jednak Gandhi już cię nie słuchał bowiem zajęty był swoją zagrzybiałą stopę na której palcach dokonywał skomplikowanych matematycznych obliczeń. ''Trzynasta! ''– pisnął wreszcie z zadowolenia – ''Jest godzina trzynasta! '' ''Policzyłeś to na swojej stopie? – niedowierzałeś kiedy Gandhi zaczął się rozbierać. Niemal natychmiast zakryłeś wzrok jednak było już za późno i straciłeś widzenie na drugie oko. Czujny Gandhi postanowił jednak przyjść ci z pomocą i założył ci swoje okulary które okazały się być idealne na twoją wadę. Wtem usłyszałeś czyjeś kroki, wreszcie szczęk wsuwanego klucza i otwierane drzwi. To jeden z wąsatych strażników. Postanowiłeś wyjaśnić mu, że zaszło kompletnie nieporozumienie. Zaszło kompletnie nieporozumienie – ''zacząłeś tłumaczyć. ''Cicho! ''– odwarknął strażnik ''Ty! ''– wskazał na Gandhiego, który właśnie próbował stanąć na głowie – ''Co ty robisz? Co ty robisz? Co ty robisz? ''– zaczął przedrzeźniać go Gandhi. ''Ech, zostawmy to. Chodź za mną. ''– zwrócił się do ciebie, po czym wąskimi i krętymi korytarzami zaprowadził cię do przepastnej jadalni, gdzie właśnie trwała wystawna uczta. Cisza zapanowała w sali po twoim wejściu, przynajmniej do chwili gdy zawadiacki hindus w stylowej błyszczącej sukience z brokatem oraz gustownej szarej apaszce powstał na końcu stołu, uśmiechnął się szeroko ukazując niezwykle białe zęby i rzekł: ''Witaj! Witaj w moich skromnych progach! Jam jest radża Pankotu, a oto jest mój pałac. Rozgość się i czuj jak u siebie w domu! '' Zaskoczyła cię ta nagła zmiana nastawienia, lecz nie tak bardzo jak widok ubranego identycznie co radża chińskiego księcia sączącego nerwowo zupę po prawicy hindusa. ''Wybacz nasze złe maniery, nie często miewamy tu gości! Jednak książę opowiedział mi jak pomogłeś mu wydostać się z rąk tego szczura Jia Sidao! Usiądź do stołu! Na pewno znajdziesz tu coś dla siebie! ''– dodał podkreślając każde zdanie wykrzyknikiem, po czym klepnął z zadowoleniem swoją nałożnicę w żółtej świecącej sukmanie. Pomimo podejrzliwości nie mogłeś dłużej się powstrzymać, rozsiadłeś się więc obok wytwornej hurysy i fakira siedzącego na gwoździach by przyjrzeć się uważnie daniom. A cóż to były za potrawy! Kurczak Tiki Masala, czyli kawałki soczystego, marynowanego w jogurcie i przyprawie garam masala kurczaka podawane w apetycznym sosie pomidorowym. thumb|left|350px Aromatyczne Biryani z soczewicą, sałatą i pomidorami wywodzące się z kuchni mongolskiej szlachty. thumb|left|300px Chana Dal z batatami, pomidorami i szpinakiem(doprawiona imbirem i kardamonem!) thumb|left|350px Czy też wreszcie Vindaloo z Jagnięciny wywodzące się z kuchni stanu Goa wraz z chlebkiem Parata. thumb|left|350px Nie mogłeś się już wprost doczekać aż zagłębisz swoje zęby w tych wspaniałych smakołykach! Niestety po skosztowaniu apetycznego jajka z Chettinad nie miałeś innego wyjścia jak pobiec w akcie najwyższej desperacji do toalety. Była to istna gonitwa z czasem, którą zresztą przegrałeś. ''Kto do cholery rozlał curry! ''– wściekł się szef kucharzy patrząc na podłogę, po czym zauważył cię, mocno zmieszał i dodał – ''Wybacz, obiecuję, że znajdę i ukarzę winnego! A teraz lepiej wracaj na salę, przyszedł czas na poobiednią potańcówkę! '' ''thumb|left|335 px Twoja nogi same poderwały się do tańca, jednocześnie nie mogłeś oderwać wzroku od tego niesamowitego spektaklu, a sam taniec wydawał się nie mieć końca. W pewnym momencie zdałeś sobie jednak sprawę, że w tym frenetycznym tańcu prowadzeni jesteście schodami i szybem kopalnianym do świątyni w samym sercu wulkanu. Pośrodku ogromnej naturalnej hali stał złoty posąg przedstawiający boginię z wystającym jęzorem i sześcioma rękoma. ''O Wielka, boska Kali! ''– zwrócił się do posągu radża Pankotu – ''Przyprowadziłem ci krew naszych chińskich wrogów! '' Następnie przyszła pora na chore, nawiedzone spazmy w imię wyimaginowanego bóstwa. thumb|left|335 px Po tym niesamowitym pokazie radża kazał przyprowadzić chińskiego księcia na podest by bezpośrednio wsadzając rozgrzaną łapę do jamy brzusznej wyciągnąć żołądek. ''Zawszony brudas! ''– wściekał się książę, po czym chwycił się za brzuch by paść na posadzkę. Następnie przyszła kolej już na ciebie. Za chwilę miałeś stracić to co dla ciebie najcenniejsze. Nie mogłeś na to pozwolić. ''UArght! – ''powtórzyłeś okrzyk bojowy dziennikarki dałna by korzystając z elementu zaskoczenia wepchnąć radżę w objęcia wulkanu. Ten jednak gotowy na taki obrót sprawy, uchylił się, a ty wściekle runąłeś na posąg Kali wrzucając go do lawy. Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech, a skała pod wami zatrząsnęła. To co za moment miało się wydarzyć nie sposób opisać słowami: thumb|left|335 px I gdy bogini wyrżnęła w pień wszystkich swoich wyznawców zwróciła się do ciebie. Sytuacja zdała się być bez wyjścia, jednak on wówczas usłyszeliście chlupot, a ze sklepienia skały zaczął ściekać czekoladowy budyń! Korzystając z zamieszani i konsternacji bogini chwyciłeś martwego chińskiego księcia i jak najszybciej wybiegłeś z wulkanu. Ku twojemu zdziwieniu na zewnątrz czekał już na waszą ewakuację Davia Attenbourgh w helikopterze, który krążąc wokół wulkanu zdawał relację z tego niesamowitego widowiska. ''Niesamowite! Jeden z ostatnich aktywnych wulkanów po stuleciach bezczynność właśnie się przebudził! Zwróćcie państwo uwagę jak parcha ogniem niczym stary gruźlik plwociną podbarwioną krwią! To jest właśnie nasza wspaniała Planeta Ziemia. Czytał Davin Attenbourgh. '' Na pokładzie helikoptera zastałeś już też ścierwo Amaretty i Dalaj Lamy do których to dorzuciłeś ścierwo chińczyka. ''Gdzie was wysadzić? ''– zapytał Attenbourgh. ''Delhi. Koło Gangesu. ''– odparłeś zdeterminowany. Jednak wątpliwości zaczęły mnożyć się w twojej głowie. Czy rzeczni kapłani rzeczywiście są zdolni do przywrócenia życia? A czy czterech żyć? A może będziesz zmuszony wybrać? Oddać jedno życie by ocalić drugie? Święta Rzeka